Malina Sakari
' Malina Sakari' is a Mage in training at tthe new academy in Fiore l, K.I.M.A. She is currently trying to train in Sword Magic. Her sword magic is a little different. Her sword magic involves surrounding the sword blade in green electricity that is very lethal. Unfortunately, she isn't the best with handling a sword which is why she joined K.I.M.A. Appearance Malina is a girl of small stature with red hair and green eyes. She adorns a white button down shirt with a black buttoned vest over it that has a white tint. She also wears a white, striped skirt with black, flat heeled boots. Personality Malina is a very clam girl of polite manner. She always addresses her teachers as Sir and Mr and Mrs. She is also very diligent about her work, as she enjoys getting her work done in class instead of having to much work when she gets back to the dorms. She can be confused about her work sometimes and won't ask questions which can coat her dearly. Malina is also very competitive and will always try to beat her classmates in grades and scores, especially her best friend and roommate, Amber Sade. Malina also has strong feelings to other people whether it be hate, love, joy or even anger. It seems Rayden is the only person to defy that part of her. She says she hates him but she secretly has feelings for him that she would never admit to anyone. History Malina came from a family of hunters in the north. Besides that there isn't much known about her history except for the fact that she wanted to learn magic so she came to Koma Inu's Magical Academy. Equipment Needle- Needle is the name of Malina's sword that she uses to perform Sword Magic. She calls it needle because of how it's thin but long like, well, a needle. She uses it to thrust and stab instead of slashing and cutting like most swords. Magic and Abilities Sword Magic- Malina uses this magic by incorporating green lightning into her sword, Needle. She can thrust, stab and cut to create slashes of green energy. *'Green Pointer-' Malina thrust her sword in the direction of her target creating a green laser of electricity shoot out from the tip. *'Emerald Ellipse'- Malina turns in a circle while holding out her sword. A green trail follows the blade and grows outward in an ellipse to create damage. Bow Magic Malina is able to use bow magic. She uses this magic by coating a arrow from a bow, in the same green electricity as when she uses sword magic. She does not have a specific bow and arrow for this. *'Scatter Shot'- Malina fires off multiple arrows that spread out but then come together again when near the target. Malina uses this as a way to get her sword magic attacks in, because of how this spell hits the target from all sides, overwhelming them. Hecate This magic allows Malina to enhance the abilities of a person or an object. She can enhance a person speed, strength, magical power and more. So far she can only enhance a living person's abilities and only to a certain extent. Without proper training her spells don't do much. But she believes that she can become a powerful Enchantress. Classes Mandatory Subjects Mandatory Subjects are subjects that students must take regardless what department they're majoring in, no exceptions allowed. The founders state that these classes are the most important ones as they are the basics and bases for any other. *'Lacrima usages, understanding and development': This class is a hands on learning style class that focuses on the use of lacrima, a magic crystalline substance, and it's uses in everyday life and battle. Students will get the chance to handle a variety of lacrima styles, from communication lacrima to magically charged lacrima. Student will be given a final project where they must develop a way to utilize lacrima with their own magic, and give a presentation on how they would use that in combat. All activities will be performed in a safe environment with proper supervision. *'Hand to Hand Combat': The Hand to Hand Combat class consists of three parts, offense, defense and strategy. The offense consists of simply learning how to punch and different ways of attacking and also how to improve your offense in general. Defense includes how to block your opponents attacks, dodge them and even how to counter them. Expect to get hit in this course. The strategy portion of the course consists of many different ways on how to win a hand to hand fight such as learning your opponents weaknesses and exploiting them. Students are expected to have a fun time during this course and to participate as much as they can. The teacher will be separating the students into different groups based on initial strength in order to prevent anyone from getting seriously injured. Depending on how a student performs throughout the year, students will be able to move up and down in groups. Monday-Thursday will be training and Friday's will be scrimmaging days. *'Physical Training': The Physical Training course at K.I.M.A. teaches the students how to become more fit and prepared for battle (if need be). Physical training consists of many aerobic exercises and weight training, in order to become stronger. There are a wide array of different physical activities that you are able to partake in such as rock climbing, weight lifting and simple sports that will do throughout the year in KIMA. We hope here at KIMA that each student does their best in class but also has fun. *'Caster Magic': The Caster Magic class at K.I.M.A. teaches the students the basic principles of one of the huge branches of magic, Caster Magic. During this class, students will learn how to recognize a caster magic and how to nullify or counter it on their own. They will learn how to expell ethernano throughout their bodies in order to create auras and how to properly utilize this fighting style. *'Holder Magic': The Holder Magic class at K.I.M.A. teaches the students the basic principles of one of the huge branches of magic, Holder Magic. During this class, students will learn how to recognize a holder magic and how to nullify or counter it on their own. They will learn how to chanell ethernano through various objects and bodies in order to amplify the already existing power within and how to properly utilize this fighting style. Elective Subjects Elective classes aren't obligatory to all students, but everyone is free to attend them if they want to. However, students are limited to five elective classes, as having more would highly affect student's schedule and free time and would also be too exhausting. *'Melee Weapons': This class offers students the opportunity to learn how to use melee weapons properly in close combat. Weapons range from swords and long knives to whips. Students who would like to enroll in this class will usually be interested in close combat weapon magic such as Requip and Soul Weapon Magic. This class is stationed in the Armed Combat Department *'Ranged Weapons': This class offers students a great opportunity to learn how to handle and use ranged weapons varying from bows and arrows to throwing knives and spears. Students will be able to practice their aim at targets and their ability to use each weapon. This class is for students who are possibly interested in magic that involves ranged weapons such as Bow Magic or Guns Magic. This class is stationed in the Armed Combat Department. *'Combat Tactics': Although called "tactics" this class focuses on both tactical approaches to battle, as well as strategical. Here students will learn basic maneuvers and plans, both in direct styles of fighting and responsive styles, to achieve the greatest overall result during a battle. The first half of the class will focus on individual operations, while the second half will focus on team operations. Students should leave this class with a greater understanding of battle strategies and means to outwit their opponent. This class is stationed at the Magical Knowledge Department. *'History of Magic': This class offers students to learn about the history of Magic! Ranging from learning about the origin of Magic itself and learning about important people that contributed to the magic world in history. This class is for students who are interested in learning about where their magic came from and how it was created, along with other interesting studies. This class is stationed in the Magical Knowledge Department. *'Magical Creatures': This class offers students the chance to learn about a variety of magical beings and creatures that can range from an elemental Phoenix to frogs that can tell the future! In this class students will be able to learn where a creature's habitat is, how to go about dealing with them, weaknesses, strengths and more! This class is for students who love learning about animals and other beings that they may come across in their future magic careers! This class is stationed in the Magical Knowledge Department. Class Schedule